The Emerald Aerie
by Emerald the third of Seirntoma
Summary: In the world of the living a girl named Emerald was just murdered.  Her whole life she had been able to see spirits and now she is on her way to the soul society.  Prequel to "The Wielder of the Wind".
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note- This is a prequel to my story Lost Friend and Unknown Soul Reaper. You do not need to read that one to understand this one. Please review and enjoy the story. I love having feedback.**

* * *

><p><em>"No!" I screamed, dashing to take the first stone.<em>

_ "Get out of here insolent wench!" screamed the village head._

_ "I will not let others die for my actions!" I cut her wrist bindings. "Go."_

_ She obeyed me, only afraid of my fury._

_ "I am not afraid of death now… For now I know that death is only a new beginning."_

_ An angry villager came up to me and thrust a dagger into my heart. I did not cry out. I did not quiver. I didn't even scream. I just stared into those blood-red eyes and expressionless face._

_ "I… d..died t-t-to pro-pro-ttect." Then I fell dead._

* * *

><p>Rain poured down as a mother sobbed over the body of her dead four-year old daughter. She was alone except for a lone soul. Not that mother would actually see me. I in fact was the lone soul and daughter of that woman. I stood observing the scene with no emotion, no feeling. The woman scooped up the bruised and bloody body of the girl and rushed home. There was a chain attached to my chest now and it clinked and rattled as I walked. I walked around the villages, making many continuous laps. I did not tire, I did not hunger, and I did not stop. A week later I saw a small group of soul reapers. I saw one of them was captain, I could tell by his white hoari. He had white hair and was very tall, or at least it seemed to me. Not far behind him was a lieutenant, he had black hair that was very spiky. There were several others behind the captain and the lieutenant.<p>

"Captain Ukitake, this whole situation doesn't sit right with me," the lieutenant said. "Several months ago there was a menos attack but now there has been nothing until a week ago, that vanished too. There are no souls around here. This just seems odd."

"I agree with you Kaien. With the events of the past few days in the soul society…" The captain started.

I stepped from the shadows, no more than ten feet from them. I knew they would see me. I have saw people, soul reapers, my whole pitiful existence.

"You are soul reapers," I said in an innocent tone. "Daddy told me about them."

The wind suddenly picked up and it was very harsh and cold. I was approached by the captain and he crouched down in front of me.

"Hello, what is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Em," I said softly. "About a week ago… I died. There have been other soul reapers around here… I don't remember his name but he had a Lieutenant's badge. That is all I remember about him. There hasn't been a hollow around since I died and it has been really windy. Souls have been vanishing for months around here and I don't know why. Daddy said to tell everything to soul reapers. He said they good people. Are you going to bury me, now?"

The captain seem taken aback by knowledge.

"Do you want to be?" he asked softly.

"I don't want to see mommy cry anymore…" I whispered. "Yes."

He drew his zanpakuto and gently stamped my forehead and I went to the soul society.

**Em (Emerald)**

**Age- four**

**Height- 3 feet 4 inches**

**Hair- blonde at shoulder length**

**Eyes- emerald green**

**Clothes- a fine navy blue yukata with a light blue obi. There is a tanto in the sash (normal weapon).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note- This is a prequel to my story The Wielder of the Wind. You do not need to read that one to understand this one. Please review and enjoy the story. I love having feedback.**

* * *

><p><em>"No!" I screamed, dashing to take the first stone.<em>

_ "Get out of here insolent wench!" screamed the village head._

_ "I will not let others die for my actions!" I cut her wrist bindings. "Go."_

_ She obeyed me, only afraid of my fury._

_ "I am not afraid of death now… For now I know that death is only a new beginning."_

_ An angry villager came up to me and thrust a dagger into my heart. I did not cry out. I did not quiver. I didn't even scream. I just stared into those blood-red eyes and expressionless face._

_ "I… d..died t-t-to pro-pro-ttect." Then I fell dead._

* * *

><p><strong>Em (Emerald)<strong>

**Age- four**

**Height- 3 feet 4 inches**

**Hair- blonde at shoulder length**

**Eyes- emerald green**

**Clothes- a fine navy blue yukata with a light blue obi. There is a tanto in the sash (normal weapon).**

**Chapter Two**

I smelled the dirt felt the cool icy blash of air.

"Is she alive?" asked a boy's voice.

"What do you think baka!" came a girl's voice.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to keep me from being caught!"

I groaned softly and attempted to push myself up, but my arms just gave out and I fell to the dirt again. I felt so weak… and hungry… and thirsty for that matter. I cracked open my eyes to see a girl crouching down next to me.

"Who… are… you…" I gasped.

"I am Rukia," she said. "Do you know where you are?"

"The soul society," I relied. "Looks like the Rukongai deeper districts"

"Are you thirsty?" Rukia asked.

I nodded as she helped me sit up. She appeared to be a few years older than me. The boy had bright red hair that was up in a ponytail and he appeared to be the same age as the girl.

"She looks like a misplaced noble to me," he scoffed.

"Renji!" Rukia kicked his shin.

"My name is Emerald," I said as Rukia handed me some water.

"Do you have a family name?" Renji asked.

No more…

"No," I stared at the ground. "I have no name but Emerald. Why would a mere peasant soul, like me, have a family name?"

"That is fine silk," I heard someone further off say.

"I was murdered, for a sacrifice," I looked at the ground with extreme fascination.

"Let's get you something that blends in," Rukia took my hand and we got to our feet.

I grasped her hand firmly with my own. She led me away from there. I was not alone…

"Hey there's the girl who stole the water!"

"Stop her!"

"Look at the kimono that the little girl is wearing."

"Run Emerald," Rukia told me.

I did not hesitate. I ran as fast as I could but a strong man caught my right wrist and dragged me away. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I was dragged away. I thrashed and fought as hard as I could. Then I remembered the tanto that I had in my obi. I drew it and forced it into the man's side. He dropped me in surprise as I sprinted away as fast as I could. My ankle twisted in a hole in the road. Tears ran down my face as I stood again. All of the sudden I was scooped up. I began to struggle until I looked up at my captor.

"Is that a way to treat the person who is saving you?" Renji asked.

"No," I replied.

"Good, now let's hide."


End file.
